


Fragilize

by Flamme (CouerenFlamme)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, ProjectAnime, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouerenFlamme/pseuds/Flamme
Summary: Te amei desde o começo da nossa relação, até a quarta rachadura. Nosso vinculo aos poucos foi se quebrando. Tornamos pessoas sem o sentimento amor. Fomos fragilizados.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	Fragilize

**Author's Note:**

> E ai galerinha essa fic surgiu de um evento no projeto no spirit: ProjectAnime  
> Boa leitura! ♡

Como todos os outros, nosso relacionamento começou com base no amor. A primeira vez que bati meus olhos em você, estava usando o seu costumeiro cachecol quadriculado — citado como um presente muito especial, acompanhado de seu melhor amigo e, digamos de passagem, rival também.

Nós não éramos amigos, mas tínhamos amigos em comum. Eu não ligava para o rótulo “popular”, isso era só mais uma besteira de ensino médio. Mas é claro que você se importava, sua imagem era importante, até porque esse maldito sorriso cafajeste não conquistava as garotas sem o rótulo.

No começo eu não entendia seu interesse em mim, mas depois desenvolvemos nosso relacionamento de colegas para amizade e mais tarde, já estávamos ficando, em seguida demos início ao namoro.

Foram 13 anos juntos, 9 de namoro e 4 de casamento. Você me fez feliz de todas as formas, tivemos nossos momentos extrovertidos e os realces de brigas. Fomos separados, entretanto, enfrentamos as barreiras e voltamos um para perto do outro. Entre 6 anos descobrimos que viver juntos é complicado, as pessoas acabam se tornando egoístas e intolerantes. No começo perdemos a paciência, a confiança foi indo aos poucos e deixamos de cuidar um do outro.

Mesmo “separados” teve ciúmes de ambos lados, excessivo, admito. Sem termos justificativas.

Mas eu digo, você foi meu grande amor. Lembro-me dos nossos primeiros encontros, uma palavra define; maravilhosos. 9 anos juntos, sem palavras para tais justificativas para nossa rotina. Era legal, porém monótonas. Eu, Lucy, pensava que algo iria mudar após o casamento e estava certa.

Tudo ficou mais acelerado por conta dos preparativos, nossas idas e vindas visitando todos os salões de festas, paradas incríveis para ver o pôr e o nascer do sol, os motéis, e as despedidas de solteiros. 1 ano depois de casados já tínhamos nosso próprio apartamento e não precisávamos viver mais de aluguéis, sem exceder nossas cargas de sono.

Algumas reformas ali e aqui e construímos o quarto do bebê, que logo depois virou um escritório conjunto com um quarto de hóspede, descobrimos que não podíamos ter filhos, pois você era estéril. Essa foi a primeira rachadura no nosso relacionamento. Semanas depois voltamos para rotina, tristes ainda, mas seguindo em frente, ficamos felizes pelo seu irmão e acompanhamos o nascimento de nosso sobrinho; tratava-o como filho.

A segunda rachadura veio logo depois que você foi demitido, o motivo eu só descobri no final do relacionamento, e se tornou uma pessoa mais agressiva, descontando algumas coisas em mim. Mas meu amor era maior que isso, mas foi o motivo que não existia mais o amor por mim no seu lado.

E a terceira rachadura foi quando descobrimos estar se apaixonando por outras pessoas, eu e você estávamos ali frequentando o mesmo ambiente, mas não existia mais nada entre nós. Apenas o desejo carnal pelo corpo um do outro e que nos servimos frequentemente e era bom.

E a rachadura principal que fez tudo despedaçar de verdade, foi aquele motivo da sua demissão, fui corna na minha própria casa e você, Natsu, transou com a filha do chefe e melhor amigo, alguém bem mais nova. Foi ai que eu confirmei o meu sentimento por você ser apenas carnal.

Quando descobri isso, você não ligou, mas demonstrou novamente seu lado possessivo e agressivo quando disse que tinha feito algo do mesmo nível, depois que só havia o desejo carnal entre nós.

E essa foi a quebra do fim do nosso relacionamento.

Obrigada por tudo, Natsu.

Lucy.


End file.
